Luck Will Evetually Strike
by whistle.for.the.choir
Summary: AU. Massie stars as our titular hero well shes not titular but she sure is our hero! Life hasn't always been pleasant for her but hey luck will eventually strike, no? T for language. R&R ? pleaseeeeeee !
1. Same Old Story

Disclaimer: Naww it's not mine sadly...

So this is how the story goes, this is how the song plays out, this is how these piece of crap words form together to make up my sad, pathetic life story. Aha, emo much? Well you could say her life wasn't always crap, there was this luminous time in her life, a short period mind you, when she was sublimely happy. When those amber eyes danced around, when the wondrous hair swung in the wind, when her over grown side bangs would sweep in front of her eyes and she could care less to move them out of her eyes. That was a time when Massie Block had a mom, a real mom, not some vegetable who was slowly deterioating in the local hospital, not someone who's minutes on this earth were being counted as it was. Oh yeah, those were the days, the good old days, they were better than good, there wasn't a word that could even describe them.

But theres no time to sit and whine, to lament over the past. Things were different and thats how it was going to be, going to stay. "MASSIE!" Madeline had cried, her dads, well they insisted they were just "friends" but Massie wasn't an idiot she knew, her dads girlfriend. How was that even okay? Her mom was still alive, maybe it didn't seem like it, but she was. How could he? "Yes Madeline" Massie's voice was strained.

"Oh dear could you get the door my nails are still wet." Madeline's voice was sugary sweet, but not that sugary splenda based sweetness, but a bitter one a venom filled one that if sipped could kill.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Massie replied in a monotonous voice. Ha! As if, did Madeline really expect Massie to listen to her? If so that poor girl was more clueless than she thought. Massie just lay there listening to Taking Back Sunday blaring though her headphones replaying all the happy times she had in her miserable 14 year old life. Left there to be content, wallowing in self pity not something she enjoyed to be much she actually hated people who did that. But her wallowing was rudely disrupted by oh none other than daddy, splendid. Massie paused her iPod, oh she wanted to hear this.

"Hey kiddo, mind you and me have a chat?" William asked, as if no was an option.

"No, I dont think so, yes its a no we may not." Massie replied.

"Well to bad, were going to talk." hey it was a worth a shot, no?

"Ugh fine William, whatever would you want to talk about?" oh that was easy: Madeline.

"Well sport, Madeline." Oh no really you don't say!?

"Oh her." Massie's voice was lined with supreme bitterness.

"Massie I dont appreciate you talking about her in that tone, she's a good friend."

"Oh it seems that you and her are keen to be more than just friends."

"Now what do you mean by that Massie" What did she mean? Oh he knew exactly what she meant.

"What do I mean, what do I mean!? She spends more time here than I do, shes a complete mooch. Does she even go home? She practically lives here! Stays in the guest room? Stays in the guest my ass! I hear her sneak into your room at like midnight I'm not a complete idiot William! The way the both of you look at each other, have you forgotten about mom or what is she to you know nothing William?"

"Massie. That. is. Just. Ridiculous. Why would you stay things like that I love your mother. There is nothing going on between me and Madeline, I think your imagination has gone a little to far this time."

"My imagination? My imagination? Its not just me, everyone can see it, and I know what your going to ask no I am not goiing to be any nicer to her shes your "friend" William not mine."

"Disregarding what everyone else thinks the fact is that me and Madeline know that there is nothing going on between the both of us. And why hun shes a great person" Oh bullshit, he was so full of shit.

"And how exactly is she a great person William?"

"Well first off she a great cook, shes hysterical, shes sweet, and shes extraordinary," Ha and she was supposed to believe there was nothing going on between them? All those words were Massie's downright verification. Plus they were all lies, blasphemous lies.

"Really everything shes ever cooked made me wanna puke, shes never made me laugh, as sweet as hmm tar? Yeah as sweet as tar. William why can't you just accept that I dont like her, me and Madeline dont mesh, even she accepts it why won't you?"

"There's really no convincing you now is there Miss Massie?"

"None at all. We've talked about this countless times William I thought you would've gotten the point by know."

"I know, I know, I was just hoping your opinion on her would've changed seeing as you've had more time to be around her gotten to know her a little better."

"Honestly William the more I've gotten to know her, the more I resent her. And why do you want my acceptance so much a repeat she is _your _friend."

"Yes , but how would you feel if I didn't accept Josh, your best friend."

"To be frank William I don't think I would care maybe Josh would."

"There's really nothing I can say to change your ever stubborn mind, just let her open around you, you intimidate her you know. I know you'll love her."

"I really doubt it William."

"Fine then I guess I'll leave you alone."

"Alright bye William."

"And would it kill you to call me dad, I swear I haven't heard you call me that since you were a tot."

"Not now William."

"Fine if thats the way it is _Massie_."

Did he really expect to get anything more from her than he had before? It was the nearly impossible to change Massie's mind of all people. It wasn't a task, burden was more the word for it. Why couldn't she live the fairytale life all her peers at Octavian High seemed to have? Everything they did seemed so effortless but then again not many of them even thought for themselves it was kind of pathetic. But she had no fairy godmother. She had no price charming. She had no story worthy of a fairytale. If she could only have one of those three she would be more than content, if she had at the least a prince charming...

**Wheeee chapter one! Reviews would be nice, any voice your opinion peoples XD**


	2. Hat Worthy

**I think the first chapter was to dark... oh well here chapter two **

The halls of Octavian High where crowded with pin thin girls clad in the latest clothes Teen Vogue informed them to wear, the sight was just painful. Whatever happened to originality? Thought Massie. The guys weren't doing much better, it was all a school of clones, eck. Oh, there came the most popular, stuck up kids in all of Octavian High Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory, they oozed "cool", if thats what we consider cool nowadays then yes they were soooo cool. "Look at the clones" a familiar voice said. Massie whipped around, and saw her best friend there Josh Hotz.

"Dude!" exclaimed Massie.

"Yeah yeah good to see you too, so hows the life?"

"You know, you know"

"Naw I don't know, with you how the hell can anyone know?" Massie grinned as Josh said that. He was really one of the cutest guys in all of Octavian High, with his messy black hair not exactly long but long enough to mess up, his smothering brown eyes, and well she had to admit it irresistible smile. But that wasn't why she enjoyed his friendship so much, he wasn't as vain as all those other assholes with pretty boy status. "Well now Miss freaking' Complicated you gonna say anything."

"Nah. I'd rather not say shit." Massie grinned.

"Alright, now if you don't mind me I'm gonna take my hat back." Josh said while grabbing his New York Yankees cap of Massie's head leaving her with hat hair. Massie stuck her tounge out at Josh, and simply responded with a laugh and "You get this back when I hear something worth hearing."

The late bell rang as Josh strutted off to English. Shit. Massie was going to have to be late to history, sweet, she wondered who she would have to be stuck sitting next to. She slowly turned the knob to enter the still, white classroom. "Well its nice that you decided to join is Miss Block, now take a seat next to Mister Fisher." Mr. Randolph said. A vacant seat next to Cam Fisher, the Cam Fisher who was the esence of cool typical jock, got straight A's, and of course traditionally a ladies man currently taken by Miss Claire Lyons, was so supremely strange, most girls usually lined up just to sit with him. But something in the way Crystal Black looked at her she sensed it was something to fear over not get excited about cos damn her eyes screamed out the words holy crap!

Suddenly Massie knew why, Claire Lyons walked in and gave Massie the death eye, she was seething, she had the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-sitting-in-my-seat-look on her face. Why hadn't Mr. Randolph said anything to her? Of course, it wasn't a lucky coincidence that the seat next to crazy-eyed Cam was empty, it was meant for Claire not _her. _Throughout the whole lesson Claire kept shotting death rays at Massie. She didn't know which was worse the period ending or for it to keep dragging on. If the period ended she would have to face confrontation from Claire, but sitting next to crazy eyed Cam was just as hell as bad. Then Mr. Randolph just had to say, "Just so you know the person whoever it may be will be your partner for the next project, you will be required to pick a time period essential to American history that both you and your partner agree on, surprise me."

"What!? No! You can't!" Massie exclaimed, typically everyones head swerved around to stare at her.

"Shes right! This is an abomination, you cannot do this." Claire not very surprisingly said.

"Now ladies I sugest you not say another word unless you would like to enjoy an afternoon with me in detention." Mr. Randolph said. Both Massie and Claire clamped their mouths shut and made no further protest. This really was her day. Paired up with crazy-eyed Cam for the first project of the year, and Claire already had a vendetta on her, lovely. Mr. Randolph gave everyone some time to discuss with their partner.

"So." Massie said turning herself to look into Cam's blue and green eyes.

"You must excited." He said with his swager and a smile.

"What? No. So I was thinking we could do the Vietnam War, and how the draft was instituted and how we had so many soldiers there ruining their lives-"Massie was cut of by Cam.

"Don't you think that's just depressing." Cam said, it wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"No, I think it's interesting, why you don't?"

"Well I think that we should do something that won't bore everyone to death, no offense, really. But I don't think everyone will really just care, especially well, you know how people are here..."

"Yeah but I don't think it should just be for-" once again Massie was cut off but this time it wasn't by crazy-eyed Cam it was by the Octavian High bell system.

"Well talk about this later partner." Cam said while winking his green eye at Massie, her heart went into overdrive and her head felt dizzy. NO! She would never let that feeling happen again especially because of Cam Fisher of all of God's creations. Massie steered herself to Mr. Randolph's desk.

"Hello Miss Block."

"Mr. Randolph I-" cut off yet again.

"Would like to change partners?" Mr. Randolph supplied.

"Yes."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a possibility."

"But why?"

"Well is their any sort of issue with you working with Cam? and I do not accept personal issues what ever they may be." Massie quickly closed her mouth. "That's what I thought, you're surely not allergic to him, now I sugest you leave now or else you'll be late to lunch."

"But couldn't I just get someone to trade with me? I don't think that'll be a problem it's not like we even started the project."

"Oh that's not the point Massie, in life you won't always get to choose who you work with, you have to suck it up and get the job done."

"But-"

"No buts, plus I heard the conversation between the two of you and I must say im rather pleased. I think you two will do just fine together," Fine together? Massie hated crazy-eyed Cam and everything he stood for. "Vietnam war, I am really looking forward to see with what you come up with."

"We didn't even agree to it, he doesn't agree, how can we work together of we cant agree on anything?"

"You've only had to decide one thing Massie, now quite frankly you're just wasting your time as well as mine, you and Cameron Fisher are working together whether you like it or not, now go." What else could she say? Mr. Randolph would instantly counter attack.

"Fine," she huffed and grudgingly walked away at least she killed enough time so that she wouldn't have to encounter Claire. Wrong, she came face to face with the scene queen of Octavian High. "Massie."

"Cr- Claire,"

"Look you amber eyed freak you have better back off and beg Mr. Randolph to switch partners."

"What did you think I was doing in there? You think I want to be partners with your freaking lovely boyfriend. Hell no."

"I'm not retarded, I know what you're doing." this was just getting irritating.

"What. The. Hell. is. Wrong. With. You? No one is trying to steal your boyfriend," Claire scoffed as Massie said that, "Well I'm not!"

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, why are you so crazy!?" Kristen and Dylan just gasped, for how long had they been there?

"Bitch, look if I hear anything about you and my boyfriend, you're going to wish you were dead."

"Ugh please stop wasting my time!"

"And you don't think I have better things to do than talk to some loser like you?" the two idiots in the background started giggling.

"Well you seem to be taking you're sweet ass time."

"Yeah. Trying to get my point across, you better watch yourself."

"And you better eff off."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Then I'd appreciate that you do the same. Now fuck off, thank you very much." Massie pushed past Claire and her band of loyal servants or as she liked to call them, loyal band of skanks. Why would she even want to steal crazy-eyed Cam, he was going out with that bitch Claire he himself had issues of his own to work on. "Anything worth hearing?"Josh inquired, how did he do that? Just appear out of nowhere.

"I want the hat back!"

"Then don't tell me some retarded bull I've heard before, gimme something worth hearing."

"Gimmie hat!"

"Naww."

"This is such crap. William gave me another one of his speeches yesterday, now gimmie!"

"Gay. No you are not getting the hat."

"NO! You're gay!" Josh laughed as she said that, she was acting like a five year old he always enjoyed this, one lof his favorite things after soccer of course.

"No hat, peace out."

"Meandcrazy-eyedCamarepartnersforsomestupidhistoryprojectnowIbelievethatthishatismine" Massie said at lightening- no even faster speed and swiped the hat off of Josh's head.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes, very." Massie said while sticking her tounge out. It didn't matter she had the hat, that was all that was important.

**Any thoughts? Reviewww...**


End file.
